Keroro presents: Tamama, my love!
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: Keroro has taken a challenge against Giroro to see who gets their crush to kiss them first, each of them not knowing that the ones they are after already return the same feelings, but who will win? More like a series of oneshots that loosely follow the plot. Mainly KeroTama with, like, a cup of GiroNatsu, if this was a cake. But it's not...R&R! T for future oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

"RAAAARG!" Keroro walked into the place where he heard a noise that sounded like someone yelling in frustration. It was someone yelling. It was Giroro.

"What's wrong?" He walked closer to the screen Giroro was on. There was a picture with the words GAME OVER and a picture of a burnt grey pegasus.

"This game's rigged! Watch!" He hit PLAY and started shooting muffins at another horse. The black one was shooting green circles, and it wasn't long before GAME OVER appeared on the screen again.

"Oh, I saw...someone...playing that game earlier. They won." Giroro grabbed Keroro by the neck and started shaking him around.

"BRING THEM HERE SO I CAN SEE THEM LOSE! I BET YOU'RE LYING!" Keroro gulped.

"If you insist..." He was gone for about a minute before returning with...Tamama?

"So, Tamama won the game?" Giroro started cracking up at this thought. Tamama winning against himself? The idea was just so impossible! "Alright, I'll play your little game. Just pray Tamama doesn't come crying when he loses!" He poked fun at Keroro's crush on Tamama. Of course he wouldn't tell the Private if Keroro kept his promise and didn't tell Natsumi. The two sort of had a competetion to see who would get their loves to kiss them first.

"Okay. That sounds easy!" Giroro winced at how confident he was.

"Alright, lets get started." He started up the game again and lost within the first thirty seconds. "See Keroro? I'd like to see your little cr-I mean Private beat THAT!"

Tamama hadn't noticed the obvious hint dropped by Giroro. "Okay." Tamama had no hint of nervousness on his face. AT ALL.

He started up the game. Giroro crossed his arms and closed his eyes in confidence. _He's going to lose within the first ten seconds. I just know it. _He heard a swoosh sound and opened one eye. He hadn't lost one life yet. _What? Impossible! _

"It's really easy. See?" Half of the black pony's health was gone, and only one life lost the next time he looked over. _Frog. I've been beaten. BY TAMAMA!_ He closed his eyes in defeat. There was a hint of confidence left as he know that the game would only get harder from here on.

"Well, that was easy. I guess I win, Giroro!" Giroro slowly opened his eyes and looked at Keroro. The fool was smiling and blushing, probably impressed by Tamama's gaming skills. Tamama still had no expression on his face. He opened his jaw wide in shock.

"I'm gonna go eat food. Do you have any cake?" He asked Keroro, not noticing the blush on his face. Keroro snapped out of his trance.

"Oh! Yea, Natsumi just made one yesterday."

"Yay!" The tadpole hopped up the stairs to the kitchen. Keroro smirked at Giroro before leaving, mocking him. "Do you want to play Wolf Punch afterwards?"

_Those two were meant for each other. _Giroro shook his head. If only Natsumi would ask him to play a video game...

**Yea, this was originally just going to be a Tamama VS Giroro oneshot with no KeroTama, but I really like the pairing, ****so this story will probably continue. I'll just take things that I do that could be romantic in a way and put KeroTama or GiroNatsu in it.**

**My friend called me Tamama on the bus. He IS my favorite character, and it was really funny because this douchebag who we will call "Anthony" kept calling my name (And saying it wrong!) She said "Don't talk to him, Tamama, he didn't say your name right!" I have to put up with him alone after my friends get off, so that just sucks.**

**Sorry if Keroro was a little OOC, but can't we all see him eventually ****fanboying about Tamama? **

**Also these games are real games, go on Equestria Arcade for the first one (It has a picture of a grey pegasus holding a muffin canon) and the second one, Wolf Puncher, just search it up on the internet, and you'll find it.**

**Feel free to suggest any little things that would be romantic, GiroNatsu OR KeroTama, or both. I have one planned for KeroTama and a heater (You know, because it's WINTER!) **

**See you guys soon! Like, really soon. Like, tomorrow, or next week, or maybe tomorrow. **

**~LucidityAcheived**


	2. Chapter 2

Keroro was sitting in his room building gundams when he heard the doorbell ring. He perked up and ran to the door where Fuyuki was already standing. "Hey Momoka! I've got some great ideas for how we can catch the ghost in the mansion down the street."

She set Tamama on the floor. Keroro noticed something different about him. He swayed a little bit and he looked a little messy somehow. Like how you see a girl with messy hair when they've just woken up. "Sounds great. Have fun Tamama!" Momoka followed Fuyuki.

"Guess what, Sarge," Tamama's voice sounded scratchy. "It turns out that I've got a sore throat. Isn't that just fantastic! I also sound a little like a demon."

"You do. You want some tea or somethin'?"

The tadpole smiled and nodded a little. "Sure."

While Keroro and Tamama were waiting for the kettle to heat up, Giroro walked in the room. "Where the frog is Natsumi? I haven't seen her all day so far!"

Tamama cleared his throat before speaking. "It's only nine in the morning."

"But she's usually up by now! I hope she's not sick!" He started having a mini spazz attack. He stopped when he heard a cough from upstairs. "Oh, frog."

Natsumi came down the stairs with messy hair and red cheeks. "Hey Giroro." Her voice was just weak and she sat down quickly. "Do you have any sweet potatoes? I'm hungry."

"Keroro, you'll have to pour an extra glass of tea."

* * *

After drinking their tea, Giroro stayed upstairs with Natsumi and the other two retreated into Keroro's room. Tamama was feeling tired from walking around and collapsed on the couch. "I don't think I would have been able to stand up any longer."

"I was just like that a month ago. It should pass quickly." But part of Keroro didn't want the private to get better. It was nice having him just laying on his couch, looking cute like that, but the other part of him didn't. This would mean they might not be able to spend any time together while he gets better.

_What if this is a warning sign of a deadly disease? What if he doesn't survive? What if- __  
_

"Sarge, are you okay? You look like you're sweating." Tamama leaned closer to inspect the frog, and Keroro grew hotter the closer he got. But of course, being Keroro, he failed to notice the blush on the private's face.

"I'm perfectly fine, I think it's just a little more humid in here than usual, and since you're sick you can't really notice it. I'll go get you some snacks. BRB!" Keroro ran away faster than anyone thought possible.

Tamama had his eyes wide open. "Well, that was weird. And since when does he use text speak?"

**Since I wanted him to. Hi! I'm Lucid, the narrator. Here to bring a little humor into this romance.**

"What kind of a name is Lucid?"

**Tamama! I thought you were my friend! Hey, I have an idea, how about you hear a little secret...Ke- **

The narrator got hit in the head by Keroro who had just came back. "It's only the second chapter, don't stop it now! There's so many opportunities!"

**Humph. Fine. Let's skip ahead to near the end of the day, when Tamama was feeling better thanks to some strange herb Keroro slipped into the tea.**

Momoka and Fuyuki had just returned from...uh...whatever they were doing. It was time for Tamama to go back. But not before I could slip in this little moment.

"Thanks for taking care of me Sarge!" Tamama hugged Keroro for a good five seconds before leaving. After Fuyuki had gone back upstairs Keroro started blushing madly.

"What the frog is up with you, Soldier!" Giroro slapped him in the face.

"I think I may win this bet, Giroro. Just you wait." Then he ran away to his room to fantasize or something.

"Giroro, come here." The red frog turned around to see Natusmi with her arm hanging off the side of the couch. He walked close to her and was scooped up into her arms. She cuddled him until she fell asleep.

**Sorry for not updating lately, I was sick. And I still am sick. You can see where the inspiration for this chapter came from. Uh...what else should I say...OH YEAH!**

**Did you know pocky has something called rapeseed? I think it's a typo, but I hope they don't change it.**

**I hope to put another chapter up before Friday, because it's a winter formal. I usually get a fever afterwords, but maybe since I'm sick now I'll be immune to whatever virus gets picked up there.**

**PLEASE SUGGEST ANY ONESHOTS! I need suggestions in case I'm sick tomorrow, but that'll never happen. Because all I ate today was pocky and easy cheese and crackers and everyone knows that's a balanced as FUCK meal. **

**Happy Hanukkah for those who celebrate it! And for those who don't ****happy... I don't know, waiting? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to try a bit of POV here, it changes back if you don't like that stuff.**

"Keroro, get up, kukuku." I groaned. Why must he wake me up at 6 in the morning! It's 6. In the frogging morning. On...wait...what day is it? I turned over to look at the calendar a smart creature like me would do. I put it right over my Tamama pictures. Which are hidden on the wall. I'm not stalking him! They were pictures from the beach...when he was asleep...yeah...I'm normal.

Blinking a few times, I strained my eyes to see the number. Because we've all gotten a calendar for next year and we put it up but the last four months are really tiny and you can hardly see them. It was...the...17. Damn, I'm smart. Wait, the 17. Something about that number seems strange...

"Kululu, when is Christmas, oh wait he's gone. Frog. Uh...I know this one...next week. AHA! I'm smart! Next week on the tuesday of that week. And the 25. Yay for me! And 25 minus 17 is...do I have a calculator?" This problem was very difficult, but, like all math problems, they seem so obvious once you solve them. "AHA! Eight days away! It's a week and one day!" I froze, because even the universe's greatest person needs to think things over for a second. "That's...oh frog. Ohfrog. OH FROG!"

"Geez, Keroro. Calm your tits. Tamama's not coming over today because he needs to support Momoka on her date with this person that, I don't know, she met on the internet? Probably not considering her cru-"

"GRAAAAH! GOOD JOB GIRORO! YOU JUST MADE ME FEEL WORSE!"

"Woah! Calm down! Well, since Natsumi's going with Fuyuki somewhere today we're both on the same pa-"

"Now, not only will I not be able to procrastinate any longer, but I won't get to see Tamama. His little face, those adorable eyes...WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL TO ME!"

Giroro just looked at me confused. "Procrastinate on what?"

I looked at him with black ink coming out of my eyes and mouth, and I spoke in a demonic tone somehow. "WHAT DO YOU THINK!" He jumped back slightly. "That thing with the thing," I returned to normal quickly. "And the thingy, with the shiz, and the...FROG IT ALL!"

He relaxed slightly. "Well, okay, but shouldn't we-"

"Now back to spazzing out about Tamama. I mean, he needs me! He will die once the man Momoka's dating crushes him with mean hands covered in the stench of vinyl ponies and cheetos! And think about all the things we could do today. I could have confessed! Uh, actually, no. I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO!" I flopped back on the bed, oh yeah, forgot to tell you. I got off the bed earlier. Oh well.

"Well, if he's not here today, you should maybe start setting up the Christmas tree. I mean, come on. You should."

Wait, if I make the tree good enough, Tamama will be impressed. If Tamama's impressed he'll hug me. If he hugs me, he'll kiss me. If he kisses me, he loves me, and I win the bet! And then it will be the best year ever! Not really my goal to have the best year ever, but it'll work, I guess. "GIRORO YOU ARE A GENIUS!"

"What did I do now?" He was obviously confused.

"TO THE LIVING ROOM!" I grabbed various decorations and lights of all kinds and set off to put my plan into action!

BACK TO NORMAL POV!

"Well, I might want to put up the tree first, do we have a real one, or a fake one. Ooh, fake. That means some of the lights are already on." As he took out the tree parts he was fantasizing about him and Tamama cuddling by a fire under a blanket. He must have been blushing, since Kululu started laughing. Keroro snapped out of his daydream.

"Kukuku, thinking about someone special, huh? Who is it, you know I can keep a secret." He couldn't, but spreading it might cause a nice little dramatic scene.

"Ha! Like I'd tell you, even if he-FUCK!" Keroro noticed his slip up.

"Ooh, so it's probably someone on our platoon, eh? Let me take a wild guess, Tamama?"

"What, no! Why would I, I mean, uh, shit, fuck, damnit. NO IT'S NOT! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIS LITTLE EYES! FROG!" The blush on Keroro's face confirmed it.

"Kukuku, what a potty mouth. So it IS Tamama, isn't it? Oh, I know already. In fact, I could tell you something else, but where's the fun in that! Kukuku..."

"FUCK YOU!" Keroro threw a sharp glass ornament at Kululu's head, but he just tilted his head to the side and laughed. The ornament hit the wall and broke.

"Kukuku, you have terrible aim." This just made Keroro angrier, and soon he was throwing all the ornaments at him. A good bit of them broke while the others just hit the carpet and waited to be stepped on. "You do relize, you aren't going anywhere with this, right? And that you still need to put up the tree?"

Keroro looked over his shoulder and sighed, Kululu was right. This little outburst wasn't doing anything, and the tree still needs to be put up. And he'll need to clean up the broken ornaments.

A few hours later, there was a tree covered in color and a clean floor. Kululu retreated to the base a little bit after Keroro's spazz attack. He stepped back to admire his work, but he was soon very tired thanks to not eating for a bit. He just fell asleep on the floor.

Meanwhile, Momoka was hugging Fuyuki in thanks because he just saved her from her evil date. They came home together because there were still a few hours left in the day. Tamama would be with them too, but he was tired from, I don't know, something.

The group walked into the house. Natsumi snorted. "At least he managed to keep the house in one piece." She walked to her room to listen to her radio show. Fuyuki and Momoka went upstairs as well to talk about the paranormal.

Tamama was just too tired to do anything, and saw Keroro asleep on the floor. He smiled a bit and limped over to him. Tamama snuggled up close to him and fell asleep listening to his heart and breathing. Keroro woke up and opened an eye later on, but closed it. _Better enjoy this moment before Kululu does something._

**Yep. That bit at the end was completely neccesary. I hope I'm not to late on the update, but I got better and am sort of confused right now because I must have missed a bit at school. But I only have this week and then break! So ya. **

**If I get a laptop for christmas expect ****frequent updates, because I spend a lot of time in my room bored and this will be a good thing to do when I'm bored. Or procrastinating. Because I am a pro at that. So if you need tips, tell me. **

**Also, I went to the school dance with my friend, so let me tell you a bit about that. The douchebag mentioned earlier, named "Anthony", apparently has no life and kept following us. Our other friend ditched us. And we didn't go into the gym at all! We just stayed in the cafeteria and hallway, and that was fun. **

**HOPEFULLY you will get an update on Christmas eve, when I'm bored. If you guys are really lucky, before then. I need a bit of inspiration. I needs it.**

**Uh, bai.**


	4. Chapter 4

Keroro sat on the ground, bored. Christmas passed by with all his new gundams built, all new video games played, and no Tamama. He was celebrating the holiday with Momoka and her family. He sighed. Giroro was inside because there was a storm with no snow, and Dororo was also here because Koyuki was visiting Natsumi.

Keroro sighed louder and fell onto his face. "Thank you Keroro, I would have never known that you're bored. I don't care, but now I know."

"What do you think Tamama got? A giant gundam?"

"Is that all you think about? Tamama and Gundam? At least my life doesn't completely revolve around Natsumi. Unless it does. Then I'm screwed."

Suddenly, without any plot development AT ALL, Tamama and Momoka came into the house. Tamama had a bag of gifts for the platoon and Momoka had one for Fuyuki. Momoka, you know where she went, and Tamama walked over to Keroro and Giroro.

"Hey Sarge! Merry Christmas!" He took out a wrapped box because that's what gifts look like. Wrapped boxes.

"Thanks Tamama!" He tore open the gift and widened his eyes. It was a gundam. But not just any gundam. The one he saw at a convention that was only available there, and there were only five of them. He saw it and dreamed of putting it together, looking through every single shopping site, entering contests, and then he gave up. He went into a depression for a while, and decided he would have to live without it.

"I-it's beautiful..." Tears were starting to form in his eyes. The fact that Tamama gave it to him only made it more special.

Tamama smiled a little more and opened his eyes wide when Keroro flung his arms around the tadpole. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"You're welcome!" Keroro released him with a blush on his face and let Tamama distribute the rest of his gifts.

* * *

Four frogs fled to a door while a yellow frog laughed menacingly as a monster ran towards them. (Four frogs fled, try saying that five times fast! Fou-fuck.) "Remind me not to give Kululu what he really wants next year." Tamama whimpered. They dodged before a giant vine could hit them and it smashed the door open. The pokemon that Kululu decided to make fainted because someone's Giroro used giant gun attack. Giroro gained 13 experience!

"What the hell! Only 13! It was a level 20 servine!" What's this? Giroro is evolving! Your Giroro evolved into ANGRY GIRORO! (Level 18)

"Why is there a sudden pokemon reference?"

"Probably because the author got pokemon black version 2. RUN BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS!"

After escaping to safety, Keroro, Tamama, and Dororo did something else, I don't know, lets just get to next part.

"So, Tamama, what did you get for Christmas?"

"Oh. A laptop."

Keroro stared at Tamama. "A laptop."

"Yes, a laptop. Why?"

"Huh. I never thought that you owning a laptop would have something to do with the plot of this story."

"The author got one and thought of something else that would work in this story because her friend got one too, and she gets ideas like that."

"Huh. But if that's how it came to be, then who's the other person who got one?"

Fuyuki appeared out of nowhere. "Sarge."

"Yeah?"

"I got you another gift using some money I found on the street. It's a laptop. Bye!" Fuyuki disappeared into someplace.

Keroro opened the gift. "Oh! It's a laptop...I didn't see that coming."

"...Do you have Skype?"

**AHHH! Sorry for not updating earlier, I had a lot of things to do. Anyway, before I forget, I hope you all had a great Christmas! You can expect more frequent updates because I now have a laptop, and I like to be alone when I write. It makes me happy.**

**Yes, them owning laptops will have some significance to the plot, you will see soon. :3 Hehehe, I feel evil.**

**Also, the part with the tounge twister is a reference. If you get the reference, you're awesome! If you don't, you are still awesome! If you want to know what it's from, read my profile, it is in the quotes section!**

**Yeah, I need inspiration. Send me inspiration thanks. Let's end this with a quote! Also from the reference! "What gets wetter the more it dries? MY LIFE!"**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Tamama." Keroro and Tamama were sitting in the living room watching whatever stupid was on TV.

"Sarge?"

"We got cake." He took note of how Tamama's eye twitched.

"What kind of cake?"

"Vanilla with whipped topping and gel icing." Tamama opened his eyes wide and twitched again. "And we have to be fast, Natsumi doesn't want us eating any."

"Okay." They got up and stood in front of the couch for about a second before running extremely fast to the kitchen. Keroro grabbed the cake box and threw it to Tamama. Using the power of friendship and love Tamama caught it and opened it a split second after. They stood there just admiring the beauty before somehow pulling off perfect slices.

"We probably shouldn't leave any evidence," Keroro said between bites. He was surprised that he hadn't pounced on the tadpole yet. Must be the cake.

"Mkay~" Tamama replied with cheeks full of food. After a few more pieces they both froze when they heard a door upstairs open. After swallowing what was left they threw the box back in place. Keroro failed to notice Tamama looking at his cheek. There was a bit of icing.

Tamama leaned close and licked the icing off, savoring the sweet taste and the satisfaction of licking Keroro. Said green alien started blushing intensely and glanced over at Tamama who had a little more pink on his cheeks than usual. "Leave no evidence!" He glanced over to see Momoka waving for him to come over to here. "Bye Sarge! _Thanks for the cake!"_ He whispered this last part as he skipped over to meet the bipolar girl.

"What are you blushing at, fridiot?" Keroro shook himself out of his trance as a certain females voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Oh, nothing you should be concerned about, I need to go speak to Corporal Bestiality Lover." He walked as calmly as he could to Giroro's tent.

"What did he just say?" Natsumi asked no one in particular.

* * *

"But he'll never love me!" Keroro said in a dramatic tone as he held a hand up to his forehead.

Giroro snorted at Keroro's ignorance.

"What? You're my friend, aren't you! COMFORT ME DAMMIT!"

"You do realize that Kululu's planning something, right? He knows. The only one who doesn't know is Dororo."

"Who? OH! Dororo. Wow, I actually remembered him. "

"He might know, he hides in the ceiling all day."

Keroro was feeling very random. "You know? I'm going to go back into my room since you aren't helping me at all, and you will win this bet...that we haven't mentioned in a while. PEACE OUT BRO!"

Giroro started polishing his gun. "You got that right, AND I'M NOT YOUR BRO!"

**I truly am sorry for not updating for a while and then giving you this short piece of shit, I mean seriously, I had this idea in my head since New Year's, but did I write it then? NO! What the fuck Lucid! Let me explain the power of friendship that I put in there, one day my best friend and I at lunch said "Fuck you" at the same time and started cracking up. THAT'S the power of friendship.**

**Also, that last part with Giroro and Keroro is sort of the opposite of what happens with me and my other friend. She comforted me about this guy last year and said that he loves me, and I learned recently that he didn't. It's okay, cuz I'm over him. I'm mentally single! WOO!**

**What chapter should a kiss happen? Chapter ten? Eight? I don't know. And please, I don't know who you would rather have kiss first, I have ideas for how either of them would work, and the other pairing kisses after, so who should kiss first, Keroro and Tamama or Giroro and Natsumi. VOTE IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO PUT A POLL ON HERE!**

**Au revoir! Probably spelled that wrong! Even though I'm taking French!**


End file.
